


Green Melon Drink Talk

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [20]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Episode: s08e16 The One Where Joey Tells Rachel, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Realizations, Ross POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "I thought you knew," Joey says, like it's obvious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/). I wanted to write something about this scene with Joey and Ross and realized that I could make it fit this prompt. Ross's expression when Joey says he loves Rachel, and the casual way Joey said it really struck me in this scene.

Ross is surprised when Joey says he doesn't have beer. Once she left, Ross thought Joey would immediately buy the food and drink he couldn't have when Rachel lived with him. Food has always been important to Joey.

Joey offers Ross a green melon drink that evidently disgusts him, but it tastes fine to Ross. As he talks, Joey casually mentions that he's in love with Rachel. Ross looks up at him, shocked. "You're in love with her?"

"I thought you knew," Joey says, like it's obvious.

Ross listens to Joey's anguish and contemplates how to respond. This changes _everything._


End file.
